universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo
Entrance Piece Assemble Robo assembles from piece by piece as his parts drop from the sky. Special Attacks Neutral B - Rocket Fist Robo launches his right arm who travels a long distance. It's a homing projectile that does good damage and knockback even if blocked. If the player holds the button for a long period of time, he launches two arms. #Big Rocket Fist: Robo launches a bigger fist, which is stronger, and faster, but with short distance. #Multi-FIst: Robo launches only a straight forward, slower fist with multiple hits and with infinite distance. Side B - Spinning Robot Robo leaps forwards and spins around, hitting multiple times. If Side B is pressed again, he does a jumping forward kick. #Thunder Robot: Same as Spinning Robot, but with electric damage, and shorter distance. If side B is pressed again, he does a electric leaping uppercut. #Fire Robot: Robo just crouches and spins with his leg with fire effect and longer distance. If side B is pressed again, he peforms a flaming back kick. Up B - Rocket Blast Robo rockets upwards from his foots, if the opponent is in contact with his headbutt, it will do explosive damage. It can be charged up for more reach, but if you hold the button long enough, he will explode himself in smoke, gaining damage to himself. #Rocket Spin: Robo rockets upwards with his foots while spins with no horizontal recovery, dealing multiple damage. This move cannot be charged. #Rocket Lock: Same as Rocket Blast, but it will lock on the opponent, but with no explosive damage. Like his 2nd custom Up B, it cannot be charged. Down B - Boulder Throw Robo picks a boulder from the floor, during the move, he can move left and right, and can jump, but he's vunerable to attacks. Pressing B will throw the boulder that splits apart into pieces in 4 directions. #Boulder Spin: Robo picks up a boulder and starts spins. Pressing B will throw the boulder, but does not split apart if the opponent is in contact, it will just explode. If not pressing, then he will continue to spin until he gets dizzy, and damages himself. #Boulder Fist: Robo picks up the boulder and throws upwards, then punches the boulder upwards that splites into 4 rocks, the pieces flies further, and deals more damage, but with extra end lag. This custom move is very similar to one of Guts Man's moves in Mega Man: The Power Battle and The Power Fighters. Final Smash - Ultimate Robo Robo extends his limbs and junk pieces flies at him, and fuse himself with junk pieces, turning into Ultimate Robo and gaining immense strength. While in this form, he's invulnerable to knockback, but can still receive hitstun and damage, which may leave Robo severely weakened and open to KOs after the Final Smash. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. He gains no new abilities while as Ultimate Robo, though his existing abilities become more powerful, and most gain elemental side effects. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Robo is one of the main character that was created by his best friend John in 2004, he and his creator goes in their adventures, fighting enemies and shit. He was built with a clock in this chest, with this, he can stop time and do a lot a punching combos to enemies. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Left jab, right jab and a straight kick. *Dash Attack- Robotic Slider Tilt Attacks *Side- Straight punch *Up- Wind God Fist *Down- Crounching punch Smashes *Side- Drill Punch: Robo transforms his right arm into a drill and rockets to his opponent. *Up- Shoryuken *Down- Sweep Kick Aerials *N-Air - Spins around his body *F-Air - Sex Kick *B-Air - Back Kick *U-Air - Somersault Kick *D-Air - Drill Kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand *Pummel- Headbutts his opponent *Forward- Light Robo Kick: Robo peforms a straight forward kick *Back- Spins around and throws backwards *Up- Medium Robo Kick: Robo throws his opponent upwards, then peforms a diagonally upward kick. *Down- Throws downwards, then punches into floor 3 times. Others *Ledge attack: Clock Attack: Robo rolls and launches his clock at the opponent, then it retracts back to him. *100% ledge attack: Flash Stop: Robo waves his arms as the flash surrounds his body, stunning opponent when they are close to him. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Gallery Robosketch2_ziegs.png|Robo sketch by Ziegs Colors & Costumes Robo New Design.png|Orange - Default Robo_Red_New.png|Red - Based on Fender Pinwheeler from Robots Robo_Blue_New.png|Blue - Based on Jenny XJ9 Robo_Green_New.png|Green - Called "Mass Produced Robot" in the Super Lawl Guide. It could be based on Pirate Robot from Dragon Ball Robo_Yellow_New.png|Yellow Robo_Grey.png|Grey - Based on a old produced robot, it also resembles Bender from Futurama Xtranormal Robo.png|Brown - Based on his Xtranormal appearance in the early Youtube videos Robo_Future.png|Future Robo Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Original characters Category:Non-Human Category:The John Show Category:Super Lawl Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Lawler-RPG